Mouvement Perpétuel
by Kiosyato
Summary: [Spoilers Saison 4] Chris doit retrouver la bête, le monstre avec qui il a grandi, sa petite sœur. Mais au bout d'un an de recherches infructueuses, il décide de changer de méthode. Un animal pour chasser l'autre, à coups de collier et à bâtons rompus. [Petopher à chapitres]


**Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.~ **Après environ deux ans et demi d'inactivité (oh God.) , j'ai décidé de me relancer dans le monde périlleux de la fanfiction. Et comme je viens de me retaper environ l'intégralité des saisons de Teen Wolf, me voilà en train de vous présenter le premier chapitre sur la fabuleuse épopée de Peter et Chris sur les routes.

So, enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Mouvement Perpétuel<strong>

1 – L'Avocat du Diable

Un œil gris torve s'ouvrit sur un nouveau jour, au creux de la nuit noire, éternelle, imposée. Le corps lourd, un grognement sourd inonda la cellule partagée, une plainte rauque et profonde. Ce grognement, c'était un appel aux muscles douloureux pour les remettre sur pieds, au cerveau en vrac pour lui rappeler que oui, oui, allez, peut-être que finalement il n'était pas encore tout à fait fou. C'était le signe que la bête est encore en vie, et qu'elle pourrait encore se battre ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Malgré cette sensation vertigineuse de nausées permanentes, malgré l'impression constante de tomber toujours plus bas.

Lichen House, qu'on aurait dû l'appeler, cet asile. La mousse s'infiltrait par tout les pores, tout les recoins inoccupés de l'asile, et même ceux habités par les quelques autres infortunés qui peuplaient les lieux. Le loup-garou avait parfois l'impression, depuis tout ce temps, d'en être recouvert, d'être poisseux et dégoûtant, d'être englouti par la crasse et la loi d'une nature implacable. Il savait cependant que c'était faux, que tout ça, tout ce qu'il voyait, ressentait, toutes ces sensations tactiles et odorantes, tout ça n'étaient que de simples illusions qui fourmillaient et parasitaient sa cervelle.

Et c'était, il devait l'avouer, ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Car il n'avait aucun contrôle. Rien.

_"Vous verrez. Nous allons vite apprendre à nous connaître."_, lui avait susurré son colocataire lors de leur première rencontre.

Et il avait raison. C'était empreint d'une ironie certaine, mais au centre du troisième œil, le loup-garou avait l'impression que son existence, son passé, et même son hypothétique futur disparaissaient peu à peu pour nourrir l'imaginaire insensé de l'autre créature. Ponctionné à chaque heure, laissé pour mort, vide sur le sol de pierre de lune glacé.

Plus les jours passaient - jours rythmés non pas par la lumière changeante mais par les rituels de l'asile –, plus les certitudes de l'homme muté en victime s'effondraient. Plus l'amertume ressemblait à une substance pâteuse dégoulinante de sa bouche, plus ses forces s'évaporaient de son enveloppe charnelle. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur les soirs de pleine lune pour retrouver un peu de force. Hors de portée du ciel, des étoiles, des astres, il n'y avait plus que les ténèbres.

Non, tu ne sais plus rien, Peter Hale, et tu n'as plus envie de savoir quoi que ce soit. C'était le plan, après tout, de te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Tout du moins, jusqu'à cette journée. Ce précieux, inestimable moment qui vint toquer à la porte de la cellule de l'ancien Alpha et de la créature indéterminée qui lui servait de bourreau.

L'infirmier en chef de la section spéciale d'Eichen House – Gary, 46 ans, veuf et père de deux petites filles. - était ici sans plateaux repas, ni changes, ni nécessaires de toilette. Et surtout, sans seringues d'aconit. Les mains donc inoffensives, il déverrouilla les lieux et braqua son regard vitreux sur le loup-garou.

"De la visite pour toi, Hale. Allez, debout."

Recroquevillé sur son matelas aux ressorts cassés, Peter sentit quelque chose. Une émotion. Une étincelle qui fit battre le sang dans ses artères pour irriguer ce qui lui restait de cœur.

De la visite. Pour lui. Vraiment ? Peter jeta un coup d'œil incrédule et fatigué à l'infirmier, puis à la créature à l'opposé de la cellule. Et il sourit. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps.

Les yeux – anodins - de Vallack se plissèrent alors en une expression indéfinie. Sa bouche se tortilla en un rictus énervé et il émit une sorte de ricanement froid. Un mélange acerbe de jalousie et d'une possessivité maladive. Peter Hale était à lui. Son jouet, le seul qu'on lui avait autorisé depuis des années. Et grand dieu, ô combien cette petite chose était endurante. Et surprenante. Levant la tête de son livre du jour, pris parmi la pile surplombant presque son lit, sa voix sirupeuse mordit comme les crocs d'un serpent dans la chair tendre.

"Reviens-vite, mon petit loup. Je sais combien tu _adores_ Shakespeare."

Gary referma la porte et passa des menottes de sécurité réglementaires aux poignets de Peter, procédure habituelle pour tout ceux qui quittait leur nouvelle demeure, même pour quelques secondes. Il poussa légèrement l'épaule du loup-garou pour l'inciter à marcher, le forcer à se mouvoir par lui-même, pour une fois. C'était pas grand-chose, même pour un malade. Il avait de l'expérience, Gary. Il savait que c'était pas forcément un job facile, mais qu'il fallait quand même se bouger le cul pour terminer à 19h00 pétantes, comme tout les autres employés de la ville.

"Dépêche-toi, on va pas y passer la journée."

Peter fit donc un premier pas. Puis deux. Quatre, dix, trente, cent. Vallack semblait loin, et peu à peu, l'expression du lycan s'en ressentait plus libre et soulagée. Presque innocente. Il passait, triomphant, sous les néons blafards du couloir qui passaient en rafales au-dessus de sa tête et devant les cellules des autres malheureux. Certains gémissaient. D'autres pleuraient. Bien trop peu avaient sa chance, cette occasion qu'il savait inestimable. Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était bon trôner au-dessus des _gueux_.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait vers une partie de l'asile qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'esprit libre de toute illusion se mit à penser. Il s'étalait allégrement, s'imaginant qui diable pouvait lui rendre visite après tant de temps. Il ne se serait jamais douter qu'on vienne le voir _lui_. Un oméga, ça n'a plus de lien avec quiconque.

Derek ? Son neveu l'avait déjà tué une fois. Et il le referait sans doute, peut-être mille fois si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Et mille fois Peter reviendrait, mais là n'était pas la question.

Ou bien Malia ? Malia...

Peter n'eut pas le temps de divaguer au-delà de ses propres espérances, Gary l'intimant déjà à entrer dans une petite salle pourvue d'une table et de deux chaises, dont l'une était déjà occupée.

Et ce qu'il vit était déjà au-delà de sa capacité d'imagination.

"Tiens..."

Le destin tomba, claqua comme une évidence, comme quelque chose d'immuable et fataliste.

Christopher Argent, vous ici.

"... Quelle _délicieuse_ surprise."

Rictus sincère. Peter n'avait pas totalement perdu sa véritable nature, malgré la persistance admirable de Vallack. Une nature inscrite au fer rouge dans ce sourire narquois constant. Et puis, une stimulation comme celle-ci, presque servie sur un plateau – d'argent - c'était bien trop beau pour faire la gueule, non ?

Les yeux avertis, aiguisés comme des couteaux de l'ancien chasseur s'étaient immédiatement posés sur le tout aussi ancien Alpha. Il suivait précautionneusement sa progression vers la chaise en face de lui, où l'infirmier l'aida à s'assoir avant d'aller se poster dans un coin de la pièce, évidemment sous vidéo-surveillance. On n'était jamais trop prudent, après tout.

Un long silence passa, avant que Chris ne se décide à le briser avec un trait d'ironie, une entrée en matière qui semblait parfaite aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

"Tu as l'air en forme.

- Plus que toi, déjà."

Un léger rire se fit entendre de la part de l'humain, ce genre de rire forcé, qui n'est là que pour prétendre, que pour fausser l'émotion sous-jacente. Peter n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Le temps, et l'épuisement, se lisaient dans les plis de sa peau claire, trop fine, trop creusée, trop abîmée pour un homme de son âge.

Mais en un an, il en avait fait, des choses. Bien que trop peu à son goût.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'es pas là pour mes beaux yeux, je te connais.

- T'as pas changé. Toujours aussi perspicace. On dirait même que le traitement Vallack t'a fait plus de bien que de mal."

Peter pencha la tête de côté, légèrement, son sourire toujours en place, assumant son rôle. Christopher avait toujours de la répartie, l'échange promettait d'être plus intéressant qu'escompté.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu repars avec moi."

L'expression du loup changea et se figea presque. Comme perdue dans le temps face à ce qui venait de se passer.

"... Pardon ?

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es placé sous ma tutelle. Le seul lien que tu auras encore avec cet endroit, c'est un bracelet traceur. Au cas où tu t'amuses un peu trop.

- Et je dois te remercier pour quoi ? Ta connerie ou ta bonté ? Je suis pas là par hasard, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

- Oh, oui, je sais. Tu es dangereux, Peter Hale. Un grand méchant loup. Mais on n'a plus besoin de toi ici. On compte plutôt sur ta collaboration pour retrouver la trace de Kate.

- "On" ?

- Moi, principalement."

Peter se referma légèrement à l'idée que d'autres pouvaient être impliqués dans sa libération. D'autres chasseurs, issus du carnet de contacts de la famille Argent. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de ces gens-là, au mieux les manipuler, ne serait-ce que pour retrouver ce goût si particulier que la vengeance procure. Ce que l'homme lui proposait, à savoir traquer celle par qui tout a commencé, celle par qui beaucoup d'autres choses s'étaient terminées, avait pourtant quelque chose d'horriblement tentant.

"Et que dit votre cher petit Alpha de cette brillante initiative ?

- ... Scott n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi, à ce que je sache.

- Parce qu'il en a sur moi, peut-être ?

- Rappelle-moi qui t'a fait enfermer ici, déjà ?"

Peut-être que le chasseur avait un peu _trop _de répartie à son goût. Peu arrivaient à le défier en matière de sarcasme, et quelque part, Christopher avait toujours été un adversaire de taille.

L'humain bougea légèrement en avant sur son siège aussi confortable qu'une barre de fer dans l'abdomen, tandis que son regard se fit un peu plus intense face au grommellement agacé du lupin. Un sourire, presque invisible, se dessina sur la figure de celui qu'on appelait jadis "le tueur à l'arbalète".

Peter finit par regagner un peu d'assurance et fit de nouveau face au regard bleu pâle.

"Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi, à me faire balader comme un brave toutou aux quatre coins du globe pour retrouver ta sœur et la défoncer ?

- La satisfaction du travail bien fait, déjà. Et de boucler la boucle.

- C'est maigre. Bien maigre.

- Tu préfères rester ici ? Soit, c'est comme tu veux."

Le loup eût la sensation d'un vent froid passer dans sa nuque, presque comme si un rire faisait écho aux paroles d'Argent, un rire terrible, du fin fond du tréfonds de l'asile. Il se racla la gorge, tenta de garder un peu de fierté. Après tout, il était Peter Hale, pourquoi l'éventualité de retourner en cage lui ferait-elle si peur ? Mais il devait l'admettre, c'était le moment ou jamais de faire un choix. Il la voyait distinctement, cette intersection sous ses pattes, au creux du bois, fatigué d'avoir trop couru.

Et face à la détermination du chasseur et à la possibilité de revoir la lumière du jour, ce n'était pas une décision très difficile à prendre.

"... Toi non plus, tu ne changes pas, Christopher. Vraiment. Toujours cette force tranquille, cette façon de persuader l'auditoire. À défaut d'autre chose, je suis persuadé que tu aurais fait un très bon avocat.

- Peut-être, si tu le dis. Je suppose que c'est surtout pour contrebalancer un peu avec ta furie.

- Mm, c'est vrai. Tu as toujours su comment me contenir."

Une certaine crispation se fit sentir, quelque chose de ténu, de presque insondable pour quiconque n'avait pas les sens aussi aiguisés que ceux de Peter Hale. Chris se leva de sa chaise et fit un signe de tête à Gary qui, jusque là n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'écouter l'échange. Il s'approcha du pensionnaire de la maison qui désormais n'aurait plus à rougir de lui être soumis, et, d'un geste qui semblait être rôdé avec les années, libéra ses poignets des menottes pour enserrer le droit d'un nouvel accessoire, un bracelet composite, spécialement étudié pour les gens de son espèce. Peter pouvait aisément sentir l'odeur âpre de la poudre d'argent, et celle empoisonnante de la solution distillée d'aconit tue-loup, prête à être libérée dans ses veines à la moindre tentative de rébellion. Ce bracelet était un lion endormi. Inoffensif mais en alerte constante, prêt à bondir pour assassiner, d'un coup d'un seul, sans bavures. Froidement.

Le visage du loup se muta en une sorte de grimace dédaigneuse, agitant légèrement la main où le cercle métallique était enserré.

"Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement.

- Ça me brise le cœur, ce manque de confiance.

- Pauvre petite chose."

Chris n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait peut-être mieux ce type que la plupart des autres personnes l'ayant fréquenté. Peut-être mieux que sa propre famille. Le véritable homme se cachant sous la sinistre pelisse du prédateur, il savait comment le gérer. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'on lui avait confié cette mission. Il mena le dit-objet de sa mission au dehors, poussant pour la dernière fois la lourde porte en bois.

Peter s'en était retrouvé adouci, l'espace d'un instant. L'idée d'échapper à cet enfer nauséabond semblait le ravir, ainsi que celle de goûter de nouveau à la liberté – relative, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien vu sa condition. Et de bonne humeur, il était prompt à tout faire, même sillonner le pays avec Christopher Argent à la recherche d'une psychopathe.

Au dehors, le mois d'août brûlait la terre et asséchait les buissons. Ce n'était pas la saison favorite de Peter pour renouer avec le monde extérieur. Le soleil lui brûlait presque la rétine, mais qu'importe. Il y avait du vent frais sur ses joues, une certaine douceur, des parfums nouveaux qu'il avait presque oublié en un an de captivité.

Qu'il était bon de purger sa peine. Ou tout du moins, de s'en convaincre.

"Tu viens ?"

Fort, imposant, Chris était déjà proche de la grille métallique de l'asile, la poussant légèrement, un geste pour inciter l'animal à plus de liberté. Plus de promesses encore.

"... Et comment."

Hale passa la frontière qui le séparait de sa nouvelle réalité, et perdit alors le poids de son numéro de patient, celui cousu sur l'uniforme qu'il portait pourtant encore. Cette réalité avait des yeux bleus pour lesquels il s'était déjà damné plus jeune, et une quête bien ancrée au fond de ses tripes, impossible à faire flancher. Une certaine stabilité dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver, même au fond de ses rêves sans sommeil.

Un dernier regard des deux hommes vers l'Eichen House, et Chris enclencha le moteur de sa berline grise.

Vallack, seul, la bouche sèche et les lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang, s'appliquait rigoureusement à déchirer une à une les pages de chacun des recueils de ce satané William. Et ses cris résonnaient, hurlaient l'identité de l'insoumis. Mais il savait. Il en savait beaucoup, assez, trop, pour s'imaginer encore un peu sa présence, avec toute la délicatesse de ses plaintes et de ses larmes, toute la finesse de sa rédemption on ne peut plus forcée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui retrouve un autre _ami_, du moins.

Et d'autres livres.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera au vue de mes études. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Love. :D<p> 


End file.
